Forbidden Love
by Orange Starbursts
Summary: A demon falls in love with an angel.
1. Chapter 1

**Forbidden Love**

**Summary: **_A fallen angel falls in love with an angel. _

**CHAPTER ONE**

In the heavens, the young little angels are learning how to protect their selected human. One trained angel per class is required to teach. On the other hand, the matured angels are practicing how to protect their selected human. After many times of training, they would go towards the newborn human and protect them until their life ends.

In hell, the fallen angels, devils, and demons are messing around. The leader of the underworld is a lazy ruler. He doesn't care what his minions do. He only cares if he gets what he want. So, the underworld doesn't have any duties—except to ruin lives.

There was a young little angel named Luka. She is everyone's favorite angel. She would be a nice little girl who doesn't create any trouble. She died from a car accident with her step parents. Her parents are in heaven, but God decided to put Luka in the upper area since she is still young. Since Luka died at a young age, she would be able to age her looks until God wants to stop.

She was less than three feet. Her eyes resemble the clear aquamarine ocean. Her pink hair was up to her shoulders. Her skin was as white as snow. She can be both mature and childish. There is no exact personality of this angel. But what she wants to do is help her selected human.

"Luka, come back!" a voice says.

This voice is the voice of the helper of the angels. For example, she helps the angels feel happy about themselves, make sure they would have no personal problems in the way, and make them feel like they're apart of the family. Her name is Meiko.

She has short brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. She is around five feet and five inches. The angels call her _the mother of the angels _since she would always take care of the young angels. She is also the teacher of the young angels.

"Try to get me, Meiko!" the little Luka says with a giggle. She begins to run away from Meiko. She kept on running and giggling.

Luka does not have any wings just yet. When her selected human is born, she will get her wings.

As the little angel was running, she bumped into someone mysterious. She fell on her butt and cried. Luka rubbed her glittery eyes with her small hands.

"I'm so sorry! Please do not—"

When she looked up, she saw a little boy who was around her height. His hair was up to his shoulders. It was purple hair. His mysterious indigo eyes told a story. Who is he? The little boy is wearing black. Her eyes widened and she began to scoot backwards.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asks. His voice was calm yet scary. He walked towards Luka and took out his hand. "I'm not going to hurt you, angel."

Luka grabbed the boy's hand. When their hands touched, it felt like a shock went through inside of them. As the little girl got up, she smiled and courtesies in front of the boy.

"Thank you! And I'm really sorry for bumping into you!" she says with a smile on her face. "My name is Luka. What's your name?"

Luka looked behind him. What did she saw? She saw the underworld, hell, and the places where all evil things belong. Her eyes widened, but she shook her head and kept that reassuring smile on her face.

"Luka sounds like a really cute name," he says without smiling. She didn't know if it was a compliment or not. "My name is Gakupo, the leader of hell's son."

"You're from hell?" Luka asked. All angels are forbidden to enter hell. Demons are not allowed to enter heaven, but why is he here?

"Yeah, is that a problem?" he asks while raising an eyebrow. "Maybe we should meet—"

"Hey!" the two hear. They turned around and saw Meiko running towards Luka with her wings in the air. "Get away from her, you demon!" There was a bucket of holy water in her hand. "You have no right to talk to an angel!"

Meiko grabbed Luka's hand and placed her on her back. Luka became scared, why would Meiko tell Luka go stay away from Gakupo? He seemed like a good person.

"Luka, why were you talking to this demon?" Meiko asked while placing her feet on the floor. She was looking at Luka on her back and they were right in front of Gakupo, ten steps away.

"I was running away from you and then I bumped into him!" Luka says honestly. "All I wanted is a friend!"

"Miss Meiko, it's not like we're going to anything dangerous to you," Gakupo says while taking steps behind. "Luka, I'll see you soon."

He disappeared.

Meiko placed Luka on the floor, holding her hand tightly. Luka looked up to see the frightened angel. Luka tugged down on her arm. Meiko looked down to see her eyes.

"Meiko, how come you got mad at him?" the innocent Luka asked. "He's a nice person!"

"Luka . . ." Meiko says while bending down. "When you're old enough, you'll understand."

_Why can't I understand now? I have the right to understand! I think . . . _


	2. Chapter 2

_Years later . . ._

It has been many years since the day of Luka and Gakupo had met each other. Eventually, Luka had forgotten about him. She still remembers the full conversation and what he looks like. The thing she forgot about was his name. Whenever Luka has time for herself, she thinks about Gakupo. On the other hand, Gakupo would think about Luka all the time. One time, he thought about her too much that he got in trouble just because he was smiling.

Gakupo's father thought that the smile was about Gakupo's evil idea. He was wrong. But eventually, he forgot about the smile. Meiko became frightened and scared. Angels and demons are forbidden to talk to each other. Whenever Luka was on her free time, Meiko kept an eye on Luka just to make sure she won't come across the borderline.

Many years has passed. Luka is now a full angel. Her selected human would be born in a week or two. But when these years passed, Luka changed. She isn't the same immature angel she was back then. She is now a scary yet cold angel. Luka would always scold those who had made a mistake. She is a tsundere indeed. Before, everyone loved the little Luka. Now, everyone is scared of the matured Luka.

In hell, Gakupo changed as well. When he was little, everyone praised him since he was the demon's son. They still praised him. What changed him is his appearance. His hair became longer. It went up to his waist. He also became taller, around six feet. His personality changed. The demon became childish and immature. Gakupo would always get his friends into trouble and they would eventually leave hell.

"Meiko, I'm going on my break," the matured Luka says politely. Meiko flied over to Luka. Her wings are still the same. Luka has her new wings. She can't use them until she goes protect her human.

"I'm coming with you," Meiko says while standing beside Luka.

_I don't get why Meiko would always want to come with me whenever I take a break. It's not like I'm going to get in trouble. My destiny is to stay out of trouble. _Luka thought to herself.

Luka nods and she began to walk on the clouds. Meiko looked down to see the city of Tokyo. They were looking down at the quiet side of Tokyo. It was peaceful.

"Meiko, since you're an angel, who is your selected human?" Luka asked. "Do you even have one? You spent all of your years protecting the angels and me."

She looked at the questioned Luka. There was a smile on her lips, but it disappeared after she thought about telling Luka. "Well . . . he died. He's in the other side of heaven. I would visit him whenever I'm on my free time, and I barley have any free time."

Luka felt bad. After a quiet moment, lightning and thunder appeared out of her head, in her imagination. "What are we doing here? Let's go visit him!"

Meiko giggled. "You would really do that for me? We're on your break. I wouldn't want to waste your break on me."

Luka grabbed Meiko's hand. "Of course, I'm not _that _cold." Meiko laughed and she raised her wings to go back to heaven.

Gakupo is walking around the dangerous streets of hell. It was a terrible place for a good thing to stay in. Someone or something could take or eat you away. Fire would randomly come out and burn you. But, Gakupo is safe. No one dared to touch Gakupo.

_I hope she still remembers me . . . _Gakupo thinks. What was he thinking about? He was thinking about Luka—and his mother. Today, he would meet his mother for the first time. After the demon father thought about his first and only love, he wanted his child to meet his mother. Gakupo wanted to meet his mother. But what seemed to be the problem? His mother lives on heaven.

Before Gakupo's father died and became a demon, he met a wonderful woman. She was a nun. This was his first love. Luckily, she fell back in love with his father. Nuns are not supposed to fall in love. Gakupo's mother gave up her nun life and married Gakupo's father, which is a huge sin. After many years, they married each other. The problem is that the both of them are poor. Gakupo's parents went to the hospital because his mother was about to give birth. The problem is that they needed to pay for the hospital bill. Gakupo's father went to find money, but he stole precious items and killed an innocent woman just to get her wallet. The police shoot him and he died with regret. When Gakupo's mother heard about this, she decided to give up. She knew that her husband wouldn't make it since the both of them are weak. She made a sin herself. She and Gakupo died. God understood the problem. So, what he did was send the husband and child to hell and the wife to heaven since the wife had something good inside of her.

"Son, I am not allowed to go to heaven because they cannot trust me. From everyone in hell, you are the only one who can visit heaven. You did not do anything wrong in your whole life." The demon father says while appearing in front of his son.

"Yet," Gakupo whispered hurtfully. _I don't get why I'm in hell. I didn't do anything wrong, right? I should be in heaven . . . but I belong to my father. _

The demon father sighed. "Two angels are going to bring you to heaven so that you could see your mother. They will dress you in white so that they'll all think you're a normal angel. They have been warned about your presence."

"Then what's the point of wearing white?" Gakupo asked.

"Do you think wearing black in heaven would be attracting?" His father asked. He shook his head. "Okay, good. Go to the borderline. Please tell your mother that I love and miss her."

The demon father hugged his son tight. Gakupo hugged him back. After the hug, both of them smiled. Their smiles were a sign of comfort and peace. Not a sign of warning and danger.

"I'll be back soon. I'll tell mother about that," Gakupo says while hugging his father once again.

A smile appeared on his face. He waved goodbye to his son and his son disappeared.

_I love you both . . . maybe, we'll get to be the family we were supposed to be years ago. _


End file.
